Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Troy and Gia go for the second scan of their babies and find out the genders. This is the sixth story in my Gia/Troy series of stories. Rated M.


**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers and never will do.**

**Summary: Troy and Gia go for the second scan of their babies and find out the genders. This is the sixth story in my Gia/Troy series of stories. Rated M.**

**The Story order runs like so for new readers,** **Gia and Troy admit their feelings, Gia and Troy's First Thanksgiving, Gia and Troy's 1st** **Christmas and Gia, Troy's 1st** **New Year and Gia and Troy's 1****st**** valentine's day.****This story follows them.**

**AN 1: Thanks to GoldDragonNinja,****RosesAreRed464, Sara and NinjaMeap****for their reviews to the previous part.**

**AN 2: this is rather a long chapter and in reality is rated M for a different reason to the other parts but it does clear up the sub story that has been going through the story. So please enjoy this chapter and one more thing if you are completely against the pairing of Troy and Gia please don't read this story.**

**Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

Troy and Gia had woke up holding each other just as they had gone to sleep and Gia was starting to have the same craving she had been having for the last week.

"Troy honey I need it" said Gia as she was stroking Troy's cock.

"Ok baby take it" said Troy.

Gia moved down the bed and began licking Troy's cock as she continued to stroke him as well getting him hard then she stuck Troy's cock in her mouth and began giving him a blow job.

It wasn't long before Gia's head was bobbing up and down at a fast pace and Troy was moaning in ecstasy, and Gia could tell Troy was getting close to Cuming.

"U-U-Uh G-G-God G-G-Gia T-T-That F-F-Feels A-A-Awesome"

"Honey just shoot it in my mouth" said Gia.

"I-I-I'm G-G-Gonna C-C-Cum." Troy got out in-between breaths as his balls swell. Gia locks her mouth around the base of his cock and plays with his balls while holding her position.

"U-U-Uh F-F-Fuck" Troy groaned as he ejaculated in to Gia's mouth and she swallowed it all.

"MMMMMM, you taste so good" said Gia.

_**Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth**_

Gia and Troy were getting ready to go for Gia's second scan, it would also give them some time off from planning their wedding which was set for a 6 weeks' time. Troy and Gia had had to delay the scan little since Ashley had managed to finally convince Andros she wanted to be there for her daughter. Troy had contacted Dana and let her know they would need to change the date of the second scan she had soon altered it so it was taking place on the 20th week of Gia's pregnancy. Gia and Troy were sitting in the front room of their house waiting for Ashley and Kim to arrive with Wedding invites one each for Dana and her Ranger team and one for Ashley and each of her team and some for Karone as well. The Astro Megaship had been due 5 minutes ago. Not long after the Christmas visit Gosei had been given the all clear to land near the command center and Kim was meeting up with Ashley after they had landed and they would catch up on things while walking to Troy and Gia's house.

_**Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth**_

Meanwhile at the meeting place that Kim and Ashley had agreed go meeting at Kim was waiting for Ashley to arrive it was getting close to the time Troy and Gia would be leaving at and Ashley was really cutting fine if she was going to make it.

"Come on Ashley where are you" said Kim to herself.

The Ashley arrived and she had Karone with her. "Sorry Kim, Karone decided she wanted to come as well and see what goes on at a scan since she and Zhane are thinking of having a baby" said Ashley.

"Cool well I'm sure Gia and Troy won't mind" said Kim, before adding "We had better get to their house or they will leave without us"

The three girls walked briskly towards Troy and Gia's house and were soon on the right Street and heading towards the house when they saw Gia and Troy exiting their house and getting in the car. Kim pulled her phone out and rang Troy.

'Hello' said Troy as he answered the phone.

"Troy Burrows tell me you are not thinking of going and leaving us behind" said Kim.

'What, How do you know what we are doing?'

"Look behind you" said Kim as she ended the call.

Troy turned and saw Kim, Ashley and Karone walking towards them.

"Sorry we're late Ashley had to go and pick up Karone before coming here" said Kim as they reached the car.

"Don't mention it but if we don't hurry we will be late" said Troy.

Karone, Ashley and Kim squeezed into the back of the car and then they drove off to the clinic to meet Dana.

_**Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth**_

30 minutes later they had arrived at the clinic and went inside and find Dana waiting for them she smiled once she saw Karone and Ashley and realised why they had been 10 minutes late getting there.

"Hey Dana, sorry we're running late but Karone decided to come along as well as Ashley" said Kim.

"Don't mention it I understand what it's like to have to wait on family" said Dana.

"Oh Dana before I forget these are for you and your team" said Gia handing the wedding invites for the Lightspeed team to Dana.

"So what date have you set for the wedding?" asked Dana.

"28th May"

"Cool I'll make sure I'm free that day and that the rest of my team can make it"

"So let's get on with what we are here for" said Gia.

"Ok follow me" said Dana as she led the way to where the scan would take place.

They reached the room and Dana set everything up to take a scan of Gia's stomach and see how developed the twins were.

_**Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth**_

20 minutes later Dana was just finishing the scan and everything seemed fine.

"So do you want to know the gender of the twins?" asked Dana.

"Yes please Dana then we will know how to decorate the nursery for them?" said Troy.

"Yeah weather we paint it Red or Yellow" said Gia.

"Or both" said Dana, waiting to see who would get it first.

"We're having one of each" said Troy as he hugged Gia and she hugged him back and they shared a kiss.

"Yeah you are have a healthy boy and girl although saying that I will need to see you both again before the wedding for another scan with it being twins we need to keep an eye on them and see if either of them is growing fast than the other"

"Ok so how soon to the wedding?" asked Troy.

"The week before and then we will see after that maybe 10 weeks after that for the final scan, we can go over more details at the next check-up about the babies and I will answer any questions you both have"

"Do you know what date the birth will be?" asked Gia.

"They are due in July but with your next scan we can confirm the actual date"

"There are a few questions we would like to ask in private" said Troy.

"Kim, if you Ashley and Karone could excuse us for a while we have some other matters to discuss" said Dana.

"Ok we will be waiting in the waiting room" said Kim.

The door closed and Dana turned to Troy and Gia and said "So what can I help you with?"

"Uhm actually we were wondering about sex how would it effect the twins?" asked Gia.

"Well intercourse won't affect them as long as you are careful and don't go to fast or hard it can also relieve stress in the mother's stomach"

"Uhm can I get pregnant while already carrying?" asked Gia.

"Yes but is not very common for it to happen"

"Uhm about the cravings what kind of things are normal?"

"Usually its some odd type of food that you wouldn't normally eat, why what type of cravings have you been having?"

Both Troy and Gia's cheeks went red.

"Uhm I'd rather not say?" said Gia.

"Well I can't help you if you don't tell me, I'm a qualified Mid-wife and Nurse I am fairly sure I will have seen it before" said Dana.

"Ok well my craving is Troy's Cum" said Gia.

"Ok it is something I have never seen before but it is not unusual there have been cases reported of that type of craving"

"So it doesn't mean I'm a freak?"

"No that type of craving is usually a sign that the parents are truly right for each other and will have a large family"

"Thanks Dana for clearing that up for us" said Troy.

Gia and Troy kissed each other and got up ready to leave.

"That's alright so I will see you in 5 weeks and we will have a short appointment just to check how the twins are developing" said Dana as she filled in the appointment card and handed it back to Gia and added "See you in 5 weeks"

"Right see you in 5 weeks Dana" said Gia.

_**Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth**_

10 minutes later they had collected Kim, Ashley and Karone from the waiting room and were driving back home when Troy finally decided he wanted to ask Kim the question that had been on his mind for a long time.

"Uhm Mum I have something I really need to ask you?" said Troy while Gia was driving.

"Go ahead Troy you can ask me anything" said Kim.

"Ok that's good because what I want to know is who is Tommy Oliver?"

There was silence in the car.

"Uhm Troy honey is that really what you want to know?" asked Kim trying to find a way to not answer the question.

"Yes now I know you don't want him at the wedding but he is a former Ranger so he has every right to be there, so why don't you want him to come?"

"Can we please talk about it later and with your father and sister there as well"

"Does it concern both of them?"

"Yes it does"

"Ok but Gia and Jake will be there as well" said Troy.

"Ok" said Kim.

_**Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth**_

20 minutes later they had reached Troy and Gia's house and Kim, Ashley and Karone got out and Kim said "Meet me and mine and your father's house, I will join you once I have made sure Ashley and Karone get back to the ship safely"

"Ok we will be waiting for you" said Gia as she reversed the car back out the drive and drove to Troy's parent's house.

"So are you going to him everything?" asked Ashley.

"I guess I have to" said Kim as they walked towards the Astro Megaship.

"Well good luck I just hope he and Nicola will understand why you have done what you done" said Ashley.

"So do I, Graham was so understanding about Troy and when we found out he wasn't able he suggested Tommy Nicola so I hope they both accept it"

"See you later Kim" said Karone as she got in the ship.

"Good luck Kim you will need it" said Ashley.

Kim waved them off as the Astro Megaship flew off and then she began the walk back to her house to tell Troy and Nicola everything.

_**Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth**_

Kim was half way their when she saw that there had been a car crash and she was horrified since she recognized one of the cars as Gia's, Kim ran as fast as she could and found that Gia was ok but Troy wasn't he was bleeding bad and he appeared to be impaled on a piece of metal it looked like he had through himself in front of Gia to protect her and the babies. The metal had pieced Troy's liver and he was seriously hurt.

"Kim Help" said Gia as she saw Kimberly.

Kim pulled out her phone and called 911 and got an ambulance on its way then tried to help Gia out of the car so she wouldn't be in the way of the paramedics when they arrived to look at Troy.

Suddenly Ashley and Karone arrived they had seen the crash and also recognized the car and wanted to check on Troy and Gia.

The Police and Ambulance arrived and checked on Troy and Gia and the other vehicle but that was empty obviously the person had ran away after the crash. Gia was loaded into the Ambulance first and waited while they tried to free Troy.

Ashley was sitting in the ambulance with Gia trying to comfort her while she was freaking out about what was happening to Troy.

_**Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth**_

Meanwhile Troy was finally being cut free from the car with a shorter section of metal than what had originally pierced his body was still in place since they didn't want to remove it on site in case it made Troy worse they carefully strapped him to a stretcher and put him in the Ambulance and Kim went to get in as well but first she Told Karone the directions to her house and to get there and tell Graham what had happened, Karone nodded in understanding and left as the back doors of the Ambulance were shut and it headed off sirens and lights on heading to the hospital.

_**Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth**_

Dana was just packing her things away at the hospital when there was a knock on her door.

"Yes" she called.

A young doctor pocked his head round the door and said "Nurse Grayson the family who sore you earlier two of them were just involved in a car accident and are being rushed in"

"Thanks I will be their shortly" said Dana.

'Please don't let anything happen to those two babies' thought Dana as she grabbed her medical equipment from her bag and headed to the ER two await their arrival.

_**Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth**_

A few minutes later the Ambulance arrived and it became obvious the Troy was in a critical way and he was immediately rushed in to Surgery to try and stop the bleeding and to remove the object from his liver.

In a separate Room Ashley was sitting with Gia while Dana was running every scan she could to see if the babies were ok after the accident, Gia was worried sick about Troy and showed since she was hardly listening to Dana. Dana understood though and decided to go and talk with Kim who was standing outside the operating Theater.

"Uhm Kim what did you see?" asked Dana.

"Troy sacrificed himself for Gia and the Babies, and the Doctors are worried about his liver being damaged" said Kim.

"Kim you need to call his father and get him here then if he needs a transplant they have one here and can get Troy better quicker"

"Karone is getting Graham and the others they will be here soon" said Kim.

"But Kim Graham isn't"

"I know but I can't tell him not like this"

"Who knows the truth and who would he believe?"

"Jason he would trust and believe Jason" said Kim as she handed Dana her phone with Jason's number on screen.

Dana made the call and Jason Promised to get Tommy there, then Dana handed Kim the phone back and went back to checking on Gia.

_**Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth**_

"How is Troy?" asked Gia crying.

"I won't lie to you Gia he's in a bad way but I need you to calm down please think of the babies growing in you that is what Troy did" said Dana.

"I know but I need to know he will survive?"

"His father is on the way as are the rest of your friends in case he needs a transplant the surgeons are doing what they can at the moment they need to stop the blood loss before they try to remove the piece of metal and only when that's done will they know how bad the injury is"

Gia tried to calm herself down while Dana re-ran the tests to check the babies.

_**Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth**_

20 minutes later Karone, Graham, Nicola, Jake, Noah and Emma arrived and found Kim in the relatives room.

"How are they?" asked Graham.

"Gia's having tests run on her to see how the babies are and Troy's in surgery" said Kim.

"How bad is it?"

"A piece of metal punctured Troy's liver when he tried to protect Gia and he has internal bleeding, the doctors are trying to stop the bleeding before removing the metal"

Nicola turned to Jake and cried on to his shoulder and Emma was doing the same with Noah.

"He's on his way as well just in case" said Kim as Graham held her in a hug.

"We'll deal with it when he gets here" said Graham kissing Kim on the head as he was trying to help her calm down.

That's when the door opened and a surgeon entered the room.

"Mrs. Burrows?" asked the surgeon.

"Yes" said Kim.

"Troy will need a partial liver transplant"

"Oh God" said Nicola as she clung to Jake.

Then there was another knock on the door and two men were standing there and both immediately hugged Kim.

"Jason, Tommy thank god you got here so soon" said Kim.

"We'll talk later Kim but what can I do while I'm here?" said Tommy.

"Your son needs a liver transplant"

Everyone else in the room was silent and looked at Tommy.

"Ok get me prepped for surgery" said Tommy as he followed the surgeons out of the waiting room.

_**Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth**_

In Gia's Room the doctor who had told her about the accident popped his head round the door and said "The other patients father has arrived and they are about to go into surgery and do a liver transplant"

"Thanks for letting us know" said Dana.

"Dana can I see Kim?" asked Gia.

"Of course I will go and get her for you" said Dana. As she went to get Kim and returned a few minutes later with Kim and Emma.

Emma came up to Gia and held her and until the inevitable and Gia began crying and Kim came over and hugged her as well.

"Kim how is Troy?" asked Gia.

"He's in a bad way the Surgeons are prepping for a liver transplant"

"Oh god" said Gia as she started crying again.

"Don't worry the hospital has a flawless record on liver transplants" said Dana.

_**Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth**_

7 hours later they had finally finished the surgery both Tommy and Troy were in the recovery room on the mend the Doctors would need to keep an eye on Troy for any sign that the liver was being rejected.

_**Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth**_

Everyone was sitting in the relatives room nervously waiting for any information on Troy at this late hour of the night. Gia was still in the room Dana had been using at the hospital with Ashley sitting in their holding her until they found anything out about the surgery. Dana was walking the wards looking for any sign that the surgery had been a success then she found a room with two beds in it and in the room was Troy and Tommy.

"Thank god they survived the surgery" said Dana to herself as she turned and headed back to the room that she knew Gia and Ashley would be in.

Dana made her way back in the room and saw Gia and Ashley looking at her with a question in their eyes.

"They are both out of Surgery" said Dana.

"Does that mean they will be ok?" asked Gia.

"It means that the doctors have done all they can they will need to see if the liver is accepted"

"Do the others know?"

"Not yet I wanted you to be the first to know before I tell the others"

"Thanks Dana" said Ashley.

Dana nodded and left the room to head to the relatives room and tell the others.

_**Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth**_

The next morning the Doctors were into check on Troy early to see if it looked like the liver had taken, the readings on the machines were looking good and the doctors saw it as a positive sign that things would be fine and the half a liver that was transplanted into Troy and connected to the remaining 20% of his liver that had been salvageable from the accident.

Tommy was starting to come round and looked to his unknown son and saw that he shared a lot of Tommy's features. He had also noticed that Troy wore Red and his friends wore Blue, Pink and Green and Black

'I wonder' Tommy thought to himself. But before he could think any more the door to the room opened and in walked Jason, Karone, Kim, Dana, Ashley and Graham.

"Tommy thinks you" said Graham as he hugged Tommy.

"Kim I think you need to come clean with me?" said Tommy.

"Yeah your right the truth is Troy is your son I was pregnant with him when I sent you that letter, I didn't want to put our son at risk that's why I never told you about him, a year after Troy was born I met Graham and we fell in love with each other, Graham is a good man and Troy and he automatically connected but I had Troy follow some of your life choices he is a black belt in martial arts" said Kim

"Does he know?"

"No not yet I was going to tell him and Nicola everything but this happened"

"Well I suggest you tell them when Troy comes round and by the way how is his Girlfriend doing?"

"She's asleep with her friend Emma with her"

Dana turned her attention to Troy's charts and looked through to see how he was doing.

Kim spotted this and turned to Dana and said "So will he survive?"

"It looks good from the first series of tests, but he will have to remain in here for 1-2 weeks before he can go home just so the doctors can make sure that the Liver has taken"

"Will you be able to do that or will another Doctor have to do it?" asked Ashley.

"I can pop in to check on him and can fix it so I can be here every other day to see him and see what help I can be to his recovery"

"Will Troy be able to take hearing the news about his and Nicola's real father?" asked Kim.

"He should be able to handle it plus he will probably wake up in an hour or so" said Dana.

"How long will I remain in Hospital for?" asked Tommy.

"You should be discharged either later today or tomorrow depending or you test results"

The surgeon who performed the operation looked in the room and saw everyone in the room and asked them if they would mind waiting outside while he checked on Troy's fluids and vitals.

_**Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth**_

Half an hour later the surgeon came back out and was smiling, "It appears the operation was a success Troy is responding well and exactly as a successful transplant receiver should" he said before Adding "oh and he is starting to come round but only one person should go and see him first"

"I will I'm his mother" said Kim.

"No" said Ashley "I think Gia should be first he will want to know she's safe after sacrificing himself for her"

"Good point lets go and get her"

They all headed back down the waiting room and then Kim and Ashley followed Dana into the room where Gia was resting.

Gia was just waking up and saw Dana, Kim, Emma and Ashley were with her but Emma was still asleep

"How is Troy?" she asked fearing the worst.

"The surgeon thinks he will be fine in fact he is starting to come round and we were told one person could go in to see him and we decided it should be you" said Kim.

Ok let's go I want to see my future Husband" said Gia.

Dana led Gia, Kim and Ashley back up to Troy and Tommy's room the curtain was pulled between the beds now to give them both some privacy while they recovered. Troy's bed was nearest the door and Tommy's was on the other side of the curtain he had fell back to sleep anyway to try and aid his recovery.

As Gia entered the room she was almost crying as Troy laid their then his eye's slowly opened and he tried to smile at Gia.

"I love you" he said smiling at Gia then added "and I love them" using his eyes to look down at Gia's Baby bump.

"You scared the life out of me when you hurled your body in front of mine" said Gia almost in tears.

"I wanted to protect you and them" he said

"And you did honey Dana said that we could have lost them both if I had taken that hit"

"How bad am i?" he asked

"You needed a liver transplant, your father gave you half of his liver you only had 20% of yours working after the accident"

"Oh at least your safe that's the main thing" said Troy as he coughed a little.

"Are you ok?" asked Gia.

"Yeah just a dry throat I haven't had a drink since yesterday" said Troy

Gia sat in the chair by his bed and Troy slowly moved his hand out to feel Gia's stomach and Gia smiled at the touch. Knowing Troy would always do what he could to protect her and the children.

_**Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth**_

Ten minutes late Kim poked her head round the door and saw Troy and Gia holding each other then they noticed Kim.

"Hi mum can you tell Graham thank you for half of his liver" said Troy.

"Uhm actually I can't and I'll explain in a minute 1st I need to get a few people" said Kim as she shut the door.

"Ok so what is going on?"

"I have no idea honey" said Gia

A few minutes later the door opened and in walked Kim, Graham, Nicola, Jake and Dana.

"Ok so can I finally find out what is happening?" asked Troy while Gia was holding his hand.

"Ok well the thing is that …uhm neither you nor Nicola are …uhm Graham's biological children" said Kim.

"What do you mean?" asked Nicola.

"Uhm Troy would have been a year old when I met Graham and Graham accepted him as his own son he was brilliant with you and after we got married later that same year we started to plan a second child after trying for 4-5 months we got nowhere so we went for test to see if either of us were the problem and discovered that Graham couldn't have children, we talked about it to each other and Graham suggested that I asked Troy's father if he would donate sperm so we could have a child"

"So me and Nicola are proper blood relatives?" asked Troy.

"Yes you are. Anyway back to the story Troy's father agreed to donate his sperm and then 9 months later Nicola was born we let your father know about Nicola and he was glad for us both" said Kim.

"But why did you never tell him about me?" asked Troy.

"I wanted to protect you from getting into trouble because of him"

"What does that mean?" asked Graham.

"I guess it's time you learned the truth as well Graham. You see for 2 and a half years before I met you I was a Power Ranger, as was Troy's father and he was always targeted by the enemy since he was a strong part of the team so I never told him about Troy so that their enemy's couldn't find him and use him against the Rangers"

"Let's say I believe you were a Ranger can you prove it?" asked Graham.

"I think so" said Kim she turned to Dana and asked "Dana will you join me?"

"Ok" replied Dana.

"Ninjetti the Crane" called Kim.

"Lightspeed Rescue" called Dana.

The two of them stood there in there Ranger suits.

"Ok is anyone else here a former Ranger?" asked Graham dreading the answer.

Jake, Gia and Troy all raised their hands and a voice from the next bed said "Me"

Nicola opened the curtain to reveal Tommy.

"Who are you?" asked Troy.

"Troy this is yours and Nicola's father Tommy" said Kim.

"This is kinda awkward since we just met, but thanks for half your liver" said Troy.

"You're welcome Troy and it's good to finally meet you" said Tommy.

"So what Ranger team are you all from?" asked Graham.

"Me, Gia and Jake were all Megaforce, and Super Megaforce Rangers" said Troy.

I was Green and White in the original team, Red Zeo, Red Turbo and Black Dino Thunder Ranger" said Tommy.

"Ok because of what I have seen I am starting to believe this but I need to know one more thing, Christmas day when Gia's parents and their friends showed up how many of them were Rangers?"

"All of them" said Gia.

"Right"

"I must say Graham you are taking this in exceptionally well" said Tommy.

"I have irrefutable evidence in front of me so I have to except it" Graham replied.

The Room fell silent after that.

_**Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth**_

30 minutes later and finally Graham spoke again.

"I uhm I suppose I have to keep this to myself?" he asked.

"Yeah we don't really want it being advertised that we are former Rangers" said Kim.

"Ok I promise to keep it a secret" he said.

"Thank you Graham" said Dana.

"How did she become a doctor if she was a Ranger?" asked Graham.

"Well I had trained extensively in a medical center in Mariner bay before I became a Ranger and after we defeated our villain I returned to nursing and soon qualified in several different areas in the medical profession"

"Ok I admit it might take some time for it to fully sink in since this is such a lot of information but I will never reveal anything and ruin yours or my family's life"

Kim and Dana powered down before a doctor could come in and see them.

A few minutes later they all left the room leaving Troy, Gia and Tommy in the room.

"So what are you having?' asked Tommy.

"A Boy and a Girl" replied Gia.

"Congratulations" said Tommy.

_**Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth**_

Five hours later Tommy was a loud to leave the hospital and he and Jason said the good byes and left Harwood to return to Reefside so Tommy could continue his recovery in his home.

Dana had just came in to Troy's room and said to him "You will be a loud to leave the hospital in a week or 2 depending on the speed of your recovery"

"Thanks Dana" said Troy.

Gia was still in the seat next to him and was holding his hand.

"Troy honey I will have to go soon the Doctors are getting inpatient that I am still hear so long after visiting hours" said Gia.

"I understand honey" said Troy before adding "I don't want you to work too hard on the wedding please promise me you will relax remember the twins will feel any tension you have"

"I promise Troy, I will be in to see you tomorrow"

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow then oh and Gia one more thing if we could go back in time to the crash I would do the exact same thing I would protect you with my very life" said Troy

Gia kissed Troy romantically and left the room, as she walked out of the ward she saw Emma, Kim and Graham were waiting for her.

"Come on let's go home" said Graham.

They drove back to Kim's house and Gia was shown to Troy's room where she spent the night with Emma lying on an inflatable mattress beside her.

_**Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth**_

2 weeks later Troy was coming home Gia had managed to get a few surprises done while troy was in the hospital, Noah and Jake had come round and painted the nursery two walls were Red and the other two were Yellow, the bedroom had been decorated as well Gia had spent several nights during Troy's stay in hospital at Kim and Grahams house so she had decided to ask their friends if they would help decorate the house while she was out the house.

"Welcome home Troy" said Gia as she and Troy walked hand in hand into the house and Troy was surprised to see the house had been decorated.

"How I thought you were relaxing?" asked Troy.

"I was, our friends did this for us"

"That was kind of them"

Troy and Gia kissed and went upstairs to their room and Gia packed away Troy's meds and lay on the bed beside him and they feel asleep together.

**THE END**


End file.
